Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a sheet-processing apparatus, control methods thereof, a storage medium, and a printing system.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses provided with a post-processing apparatus (hereinafter, “finisher”) for stapling or the like typically perform sheet processing after the sheets on which images have been formed by the image forming apparatus have been conveyed one at a time to the finisher and stacked in a tray thereof. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-206298 proposes an image forming apparatus that performs sheet processing on a bundle of sheets that a user has inserted into a discharging port of the finisher. This function is called off-line sheet processing.
Meanwhile, managing and totaling consumables such as sheets and staples by user or by department is an important function of recent image forming apparatuses that are installed in an office environment. For this reason, it is becoming increasingly common for users to be required to login to use an image forming apparatus and be permitted to use the image forming apparatus after being authenticated.
However, the following problems exist with the above conventional technology. For example, in conventional off-line sheet processing, sheet processing is executed on sheets regardless of whether the user has been authenticated. In the case of executing off-line sheet processing, consumables such as staples may be used depending on the type of sheet processing, and total management of the amount used by user or by department is needed. However, since sheet processing can be performed on a sheet processing apparatus separately, it is not possible to leave a history in the case where the sheet processing apparatus is used without the user logging in.